1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brackets, holders, and the like for the support and/or carriage of various articles, and more particularly, to an article carrier that is worn on the lower forearm and/or wrist for the hands-free carriage of shopping bags and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is customary and well known for persons to carry various articles, packages, etc., in their hands to convey those goods from place to place. Obviously, this precludes the use of the hands for other purposes, such as manipulating keys, door latches and knobs, light switches, etc. Moreover, the human hand is composed of relatively small and weak muscles and other tissues, in comparison to the arms and legs. Accordingly, those muscles that undergo the greatest strain and which tire most rapidly when carrying a heavy object are those of the fingers and hands. The larger arm muscles are relatively unstressed during such activity. Although many shopping bags or tote bags have straps, the straps tend to bite into the hands and fingers when the articles being carried are heavy or are carried for a long time, and may similarly bite into the forearm or slide uncomfortably on the forearm when the straps are looped over the forearm, requiring use of the hands to adjust the bags.
Accordingly, a number of devices have been developed in the past to ease the burden of carrying an object. These devices range from backpacks and knapsacks to belts having means for the carriage of various articles, and further, to simple machines, such as carts and the like. While these devices serve their purpose, they are for the most part relatively large and cumbersome for the carriage of such smaller articles as a grocery bag or shopping bag that may weigh only a few pounds when fully loaded.
Thus, an article carrier solving the aforementioned problems is desired.